Konoha High: wens van een overledene
by Faye Lootus
Summary: Sakura Haruno leeft in erbarmelijke omstandigheden. Tot iemand haar komt redden. SasuSaku Wordt ook vertaalt in het Engels Ik bezit Naruto niet. Gestopt.
1. Chapter 1

Eens niet zo heel lang geleden en niet zo heel ver weg was er een meisje genaamd Sakura. Zij leefde in zeer barre omstandigheden. Haar moeder ging 's avonds laat weg en kwam soms dagen niet naar huis. Sakura moest hierdoor zelf zorgen voor eten en voor geld om de huur en de rekeningen te betalen. Dus ging ze na school werken in een restaurant. Tijdens haar werk in het restaurant kwam er altijd een half uur voor sluitingstijd een man binnen, die steeds aan dezelfde tafel in haar deel ging zitten en haar altijd extra fooien geeft. Op een dag zegt de man dat Sakura even bij hem moet komen zitten zodat hij even met haar kan praten. Hij stelt zichzelf voor als Kakashi Hatake, directeur van Konoha High. Ook vertelt hij haar dat hij haar al sinds haar geboorte in de gaten houdt en beschermd. Sakura schrikt en vraagt "Waarom houdt u me al zolang in de gaten?" "Het was jouw vaders laatste wens dat ik zijn toen nog ongeboren kind in de gaten zou houden en beschermen tot het zestien is. Vanaf de zestiende verjaardag moet ik het kind onderwijzen om de baan van de vader over te nemen. Jij bent zijn dochter. Jij bent het kind waar ik het over heb." "Wie was mijn vader? Hoe kende je mijn vader? En onderwijzen in wat?" "Jouw vader was mijn schoonbroer Kizashi Haruno en je moeder was mijn zus Mebuki Hatake. De rest zal ik je later eens op een rustigere manier vertellen. Morgenochtend om acht uur kom ik jouw hier aan dit restaurant ophalen. Dan zorgen we eerst voor een gepaste outfit en daarna gaan we naar jouw school om je te laten uitschrijven. Tot morgen." Als hij dit gezegd heeft staat hij op, laat geld achter voor zijn koffie, loopt naar de eigenaar van het restaurant zegt "Ontsla haar maar." En vertrekt. Sakura staat verschrikt op, loopt naar de kleedkamer, doet haar eigen kleren aan en vertrekt.

De volgende dag stopt er om 8 uur 's morgens een zwarte Maserati voor het restaurant. Sakura die voor het restaurant staat te wachten kijkt op en ziet dat haar oom vanuit de wagen teken doet dat ze moet instappen. Samen rijden ze naar een boetiek. Voor de boetiek staat een dame te wachten. Als Kakashi bij de dame komt doet ze de deur van de boetiek open en gebaard ze dat ze naar binnen moeten gaan. Van zodra de deur dicht is zegt haar oom "De bestelling is voor haar." De vrouw neemt Sakura mee naar een bureautje achter in de winkel en zegt "op het bureau liggen kleren. Doe die aan. Dan zorg ik voor passende schoenen." Als de vrouw terug binnenkomt, heeft ze een paar motorboots vast. "Doe deze snel aan. Dan kan ik je haar en make-up doen en kunnen jullie vertrekken." Als ze uit het kantoortje komt ziet ze dat haar oom aan het praten is met een jongen die ongeveer even oud is als zij. De jongen is de eerste die haar ziet en vraagt "Kakashi, wie is deze schoonheid?" "Dat is mijn nichtje Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

"Leuk je te ontmoeten Sakura. Ik ben Sasuke." Ze schudden elkaars hand en Sakura zegt "Het is ook leuk jou te ontmoeten Sasuke." Dan zegt Kakashi "Kom laten we gaan." En hij gaat naar de parkeerplaats, daar staan 3 motoren op hen te wachten. Kakashi gaat bij de zwarte staan en Sasuke bij de blauwe. Dat betekent dus dat de gele voor Sakura is. Ze zet haar helm op en neemt plaats op de motor. Sasuke vertrekt als eerste, dan Sakura en als laatste Kakashi. Ze rijden meteen door naar Sakura haar school. Voor de schoolpoort stopt Sasuke, kijkt naar Sakura en Kakashi en zegt "Zo te horen is het pauze. Laten we even heel stout doen." En hij rijdt de school in met Sakura en Kakashi achter zich aan. In het midden van de speelplaats stopt Sasuke en neemt zijn helm af. Alle meisjes en sommige jongens beginnen te fluisteren "Oh wat is hij lekker…" en zo verder. Dan doet Sakura haar helm af en stapt kordaat van de motor en gaat naar het leerlingensecretariaat, Kakashi volgt haar snel. Een meisje genaamd Ruby stapt op Sasuke af en vraagt "Was dat Sakura?" "Ja." "Wat komt ze hier eigenlijk doen?" "Uitschrijven." "Waarom?" "Verandert van school." "Oh." Als Sakura en Kakashi terugkomen, staat er een cirkel rond Sasuke. Sakura kijkt naar haar oom net op het moment dat hij teken doet naar Sasuke en zegt dan "Wordt niet boos op Sasuke. Het is alleen maar om hier weg te geraken." Dan doet Sasuke alsof hij Sakura net ziet en zegt "Oh daar is mijn schatje." Hij loopt naar Sakura, geeft haar een kus en fluistert "Sorry" in haar oor. Zij antwoordt "het is al goed." Dan geeft Sasuke Sakura haar helm aan en stapt op de motor en samen vertrekken ze. Deze keer rijdt Kakashi op kop en Sasuke naast Sakura. Als ze voor het rode licht staan te wachten, komt er een man naar hen toe en neemt Sakura haar pols vast. Sasuke staat onmiddellijk tussen de man en Sakura in. Kakashi die staat te kijken, lacht want de man deinst onmiddellijk terug van Sasuke en rent weg. Sasuke gaat terug naar zijn motor en vertrekt dan samen met Sakura als het licht op groen springt. Na 4 uren rijden met een korte lunchpauze ertussen komen ze aan bij een motel. Er is maar 1 kamer meer vrij dus gaan ze alle drie samen naar die kamer. Als ze in de kamer zijn zeggen Kakashi en Sasuke "Sakura neem jij maar eerst een douche. Wij moeten nog iets bespreken." Dus gaat Sakura de badkamer in. Als Sasuke de douche hoort, begint Sasuke te spreken. "Hij was het. De man die Sakura haar pols greep." "Dank je Sasuke, slaap vannacht hier met Sakura. Ik ga alvast door. Bescherm haar als er iets gebeurt." "Ok Kakashi. Maar wat wil hij eigenlijk van haar?" "Dat zou ik ook heel graag willen weten. Tot ziens. Zorg goed voor haar." Dan vertrekt Kakashi. Als de deur in het slot valt klopt Sasuke op de badkamerdeur en vraagt "Ben je bijna klaar?" "Ja, nog enkele minuutjes." Als Sakura uit de badkamer komt zegt ze "Je kunt in de badkamer." "Ok kom eens hier." Ze gaat naar hem toe, hij neemt de hand die de man greep en bekijkt haar pols. "Waar is Kakashi?" "Hij is al door." "Waarom?" "Geen idee. Hij zei dat we vannacht hier moeten slapen en dat ik je naar Konoha High moet begeleiden." "Wat is Konoha High?" "Het is een school. De rest zal je morgen wel zien. Ga nu maar slapen dan ga ik douchen." "Ok." Daarop verdwijnt Sasuke in de badkamer en gaat Sakura op het bed liggen. Als Sasuke uit de badkamer komt, ziet hij dat Sakura slaapt en gaat naast haar liggen.


	3. Chapter 3

De volgende morgen worden ze vroeg wakker met hun gezichten op enkele centimeters van elkaar. Onmiddellijk staat Sakura op en rent naar de badkamer. Sasuke staat rustig op, klopt op de badkamerdeur en zegt "Sakura ik heb niets gedaan. Je moet niet bang zijn. Ik zou ook graag binnen een halfuurtje vertrekken dan zijn we rond 16u.00 bij Konoha High." "Ok." Vijf minuten later komt Sakura uit de badkamer en een half uurtje later na het ontbijt en zonder een woord te zeggen vertrekken ze samen.

Als ze na 2 uur rijden een korte lunchpauze inlassen, gaat Sasuke lunch halen voor Sakura om het goed proberen te maken. Terwijl Sasuke weg is komt er een man naar Sakura toe. Hij vraagt of zij even met hem wil meekomen. Sakura wil dit niet en blijft weigeren. De man verliest zijn geduld, grijpt Sakura vast en sleept haar naar een busje. Sasuke die net buitenkomt met de lunch ziet dit gebeuren, hij legt snel de lunch uit zijn handen en gaat dan snel Sakura gaan helpen. Als Sasuke bij het busje aankomt, ziet hij dat Sakura wild in het rond schopt om zichzelf proberen te bevrijden. Hij gaat op hen af en roept "Laat haar los" naar de man. De man zet Sakura maar blijft haar vast houden. Sasuke loopt naar voren en begin met de man te vechten, hierdoor laat de man Sakura los en zo kan ze Sasuke helpen de man te verslaan. Als de man bewusteloos is, valt Sakura Sasuke in de armen. Sasuke neemt haar hand vast en neemt haar mee naar de motoren. Daar slaat hij zijn armen om haar heen en fluistert "Je bent nu veilig, niet meer bang zijn hé." Dan begint ze te huilen. Hij blijft haar in zijn armen houden tot ze niet meer huilt. Hij veegt de tranen van haar wangen en zegt "Laten we een beetje eten en dan vertrekken."

Als ze bij Konoha High aankomen, staat Kakashi, de oom van Sakura hen al op te wachten. Als Sasuke afstapt vraagt hij "Hoe komt het dat jullie twee uren te laat zijn?" Sasuke negeert hem en gaat naar Sakura toe die net is afgestapt en neemt haar opnieuw in zijn armen. Kakashi slaat dit alles gade en gaat naar binnen. Na enkele minuten laat Sasuke Sakura los en zegt "Kom dan breng ik je naar je kamer." Hij neemt haar hand en leidt haar naar binnen. "Je moet weten dat het hier vanaf morgenavond veel luidruchtiger zal zijn want dan komen de anderen terug van kamp. Alle slaapkamers van de anderen zijn op de derde verdieping. De slaapkamers van de leerkrachten, van Kakashi, van jou en van mij zijn op de vierde verdieping." "Waarom zijn onze kamers op de vierde verdieping en niet op de derde verdieping bij de anderen?" "In jouw geval is het omdat jij een meisje bent en de anderen jongens zijn. In mijn geval is het omdat ik vaak met Kakashi op missies ga." "Missies?" "Ja, jou beschermen en in de gaten houden." "Waarom moest jij dat doen?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Omdat jullie in 4 weken gaan trouwen" zegt Kakashi die plots achter hen is opgedoken. "Wat?!" zeggen Sasuke en Sakura in koor. "Sasuke, ik wil je straks even spreken. Help Sakura maar eerst met uitpakken en kom dan naar mijn kamer." "Ok." En ze stappen de lift in. Als de deuren dicht zijn vraagt Sakura "Wist jij hier iets van?" "Neen, jij?" "Neen." Als ze uit de lift stappen zegt Sasuke "Deze deur is voor de trap (wijzend naar de deur recht voor de lift). Onze kamers zijn aan de linkerkant van de trap en de lift aan het einde van de gang. Kom." Samen gaan ze naar het einde van de gang. Sasuke gaat voor het raam staan en zegt "Dat is het bos. Het is verboden om in je eentje het bos in te gaan. Dat is jouw kamer (wijzend naar de deur aan de rechterkant) en dat is de mijn kamer (wijzend naar de deur aan de linkerkant)." "Oh, hoe geraak je binnen?" "Er is een code voor. Nu weet ik ook waarom Kakashi mij jouw code heeft gegeven. Oh en jouw code is: 'Sasuke'." "Oh, ben je daarom zo boos?" "Ja, kom we gaan uitpakken." Hij neemt haar hand en gaat binnen, daar schrikken ze. Sakura neemt Sasuke zijn hand en trekt ham mee naar de kartonnen doen die in het midden van de ruimte staan. In de dozen zitten alle spullen die Sakura heeft. Als Sakura één van de dozen opent ziet ze een foto van haar en haar moeder zitten, onmiddellijk krijgt Sakura tranen in haar ogen en probeert dit voor Sasuke te verbergen maar die heeft het al gezien en neemt haar in zijn armen. "Huil maar" zegt hij en Sakura begint te huilen. Als ze uitgehuild is, neemt hij haar mee naar het bed en legt haar in het bed. "Rust jij maar wat. Dan zet ik deze wel weg." Hij neemt de foto's en zet ze op het dressoir, de boeken gaan in de boekenkast, de kleren gaan in de dressing bij de kleren die er al hingen. Als alles weg zit, gaat hij naast Sakura zitten, streelt haar wang en zegt "Ik zou beter eens naar Kakashi gaan hé." "Vergeet niet te vragen hoe het met dat huwelijk zit hé." "Ik zal het niet vergeten. Probeer jij maar wat te slapen. Als ik klaar ben bij je oom zal ik je komen wekken om dan iets te gaan eten. Tot straks." "Tot straks." Sasuke streelt nog één keer over haar wang en gaat dan naar Kakashi zijn kamer.

Als hij daar aankomt, staat de deur op een kier, Sasuke klopt "Binnen. Ah Sasuke. Ja, wat ik je wil vragen wat is er gebeurd dat jullie 2 uur later zijn aangekomen dan gepland was?" "Wel het zit zo Sakura was bijna ontvoerd en was hierdoor een beetje bang en begon te huilen. Ik heb haar getroost en dat heeft wat tijd gekost." "Ok, was het dezelfde man?" "Ja." "Ok, dan zal ik een onderzoek starten. Je mag gaan." "Uhm Kakashi. Zou je willen uitleggen hoe het zit met dat huwelijk?" "Morgenochtend tijdens het ontbijt met Sakura." "Ok." Sasuke gaat naar Sakura. Als hij in haar kamer komt ziet hij dat ze slaapt. Hij gaat naast haar zitten en streelt haar wang. "Sakura, ik weet dat je doet alsof je slaapt." "Hoe kan je dat weten?" "Omdat je oog wat bewoog toe ik over je wang streelde." "Oh." "Kom dan gaan we iets gaan eten." "Ok, Sasuke wat zei oom over dat huwelijk?" "Hij zei dat hij morgenochtend aan het ontbijt alles zou uitleggen." "Oh." Als ze in de cafetaria zijn neemt Sasuke Sakura haar hand en zegt "Als we hier morgenavond binnenkomen, zit het hier vol luidruchtige jongens. Mag ik dan ook je hand vastnemen?" "Natuurlijk. We moeten toch volgens Kakashi in vier weken trouwen." "Ja, klopt." Ze gaan naar de vrouw die achter een balie op hen staat te wachten. "Ah, Sasuke en dit is Sakura waarschijnlijk." "Ja, dit is Sakura. Wat is het vandaag om te eten?" "Het is vol-au-vent met rijst." "Lekker." Ze krijgen elk een plateau met hun eten en Sasuke neemt Sakura mee naar een tafel in de hoek. Als hun eten op is vraagt Sasuke "Wil jij eigenlijk met mij trouwen?" "Misschien later maar nu nog niet. Ik ken je nog niet goed genoeg." "Oh ok. Over vier weken ken je me dan goed genoeg?" "Dat weet ik nu nog niet maar dan ken ik je zeker al beter dan nu. Waarom vraag je dit?" "Ik wou gewoon je mening erover weten." De rest van de avond praten ze over vroeger op Sakura haar kamer. Als Sakura in slaap val, streelt Sasuke over haar wang, fluistert "Tot morgen" en gaat naar zijn eigen kamer. Als hij zijn kamer inkomt, zit Kakashi op hem te wachten. "Wat is er nu weer aan de hand?" vraagt Sasuke. "Slaapt ze?" "Ja, waarom?" "Er is iets wat ze nu nog niet mag weten dat ik graag met jouw wil bespreken." "Waarom mogen ze het nog niet weten? Ik wil geen geheimen voor haar hebben." "Ok dan vertel ik de morgen wel aan de ontbijttafel. Maar schiet mij niet dood als ze begint te huilen. Tot morgen." "Tot morgen." Dan gaat Kakashi de kamer uit en slaat de deur met een knal achter zich dicht. Sasuke gaat onmiddellijk naar de kamer van Sakura om te kijken of ze er niet wakker van geworden is. Gelukkig slaapt ze nog maar toch kruipt hij bij haar in het bed om er toch wat zekerder van te zijn dat ze veilig is.


	5. Chapter 5

De volgende ochtend wordt Sakura als eerste wakker en ziet dat Sasuke zijn gezicht zich weer maar op enkele centimeters van haar gezicht bevindt, ze schrikt weer en geeft Sasuke hierdoor een knietje tegen zijn bovenbeen. Sasuke schrikt wakker en zegt "Sakura rustig. Ik ben waarschijnlijk hier in slaap gevallen gisterenavond. Ik zweer dat ik je niets heb aangedaan. Sakura ik zweer het je. Wil je alsjeblieft ophouden met slaan het doet pijn." Uiteindelijk neemt hij haar handen vast en drukt een kus op haar voorhoofd en zegt "Goeiemorgen." Beduusd kijkt Sakura Sasuke in de ogen en mompelt dan "Goeiemorgen." Als ze beneden komen voor het ontbijt staat Kakashi hen al op te wachten "Ah eindelijk zijn jullie daar. Kom dan gaan we naar binnen."

Als ze klaar zijn met eten vraagt Sasuke "Hoe zit het nu met dat huwelijk?" "Wel jullie zijn al van voor Sakura's geboorte met elkaar verloofd. En omdat jullie ouders gestorven zijn en mijn broer zijn laatste wensen in mijn handen gevallen zijn is het mijn taak om ervoor te zorgen dat Sakura met jou kan trouwen. Dus heb ik het zo geregeld dat jullie elkaar binnen 4 weken elkaar het ja-woord geven." "Waarom wij?" "Jullie vaders en ik, wij waren de beste vrienden. Jammer genoeg zijn ze nu allebei al gestorven. Ik had wel al eens ruzie met Sakura's vader omdat ik zijn broer was maar over het algemeen kwamen we goed overeen. Op de dag dat Sasuke geboren was hebben jullie ouders een schriftelijke afspraak gemaakt. Ik citeer de geschreven woorden van Kizashi 'Als mijn op deze dag nog ongeboren kind van het vrouwelijke geslacht blijkt te zijn, heb ik samen met de ouders van op deze dag geboren Sasuke Uchiha besloten dat de beide kinderen 8 weken na de zestiende verjaardag van mijn dochter zullen trouwen. Indien ik tegen dan overleden ben zal mijn jongere broer Kakashi de taak krijgen om mijn dochters hand aan Sasuke te schenken. Indien mijn op dit moment ongeboren kind van het mannelijke geslacht is. Heb ik besloten dat hij mag kiezen wie hij trouwt.' Dit waren de woorden van jouw vader Sakura. Sasuke, bij jouw vader staat ongeveer hetzelfde. Dus wil ik deze taak vervullen en omdat Sakura nu al 4 weken zestien is, hebben jullie nog 4 weken voor jullie elkaar het ja-woord moeten geven." "Dus wat moeten wij nu allemaal doen in die 4 weken?" vraagt Sakura. "Sakura, jij gaat samen met Shizune, de enige vrouwelijke leerkracht en een vriendin van je moeder geweest, een jurk gaan kiezen voor het huwelijk en jullie mogen ook samen de bloemen kiezen en natuurlijk ook de bloemenmeisjes of jongens. Sasuke, jij gaat samen met Asuma en mij alle andere voorbereidingen doen, zoals de ringen kiezen en een maatpak enzoverder. Voor genodigden moeten jullie niet kijken want daar ben ik al voor bezig. Vanavond zullen jullie voor het eerst kennis maken met Shizune en Asuma. Tot vanavond." "Kom je vanmiddag niet hier eten?" "Neen en jullie ook niet want ik heb gevraagd of de lunch op de kamer gebracht kan worden. Oh ja, op welke kamer willen jullie eten?" "Op mijn kamer." antwoordt Sasuke. "Ok." "Kan ik je vragen hoe het zit met mijn moeder?" "Wel jouw moeder is niet de vrouw van wie je dacht dat ze je moeder was. Jouw moeder was Sasuke 's moeders en Shizune 's beste vriendin. Jullie ouders hebben elkaar samen leren kennen. Ze zijn ook op dezelfde dag verloofd en ook in dezelfde maand getrouwd. Sakura jammer genoeg is jouw moeder twee maanden na je geboorte overleden. Sorry, dat ik je dat niet eerder heb vertelt." Kakashi vertrekt en laat Sasuke en Sakura alleen achter aan de tafel. Onmiddellijk slaat Sasuke zijn armen om de huilende Sakura heen en probeert haar te troosten. Als Sakura uitgehuild is vraagt Sasuke aan Sakura "Wil je nu al naar mijn kamer of wil je buiten eens rondkijken?" "Laten we buiten eens rondkijken. Ik heb even wat behoefte aan wat frisse lucht." Na een lange wandeling in de tuin gaan ze samen naar Sasuke 's kamer waar ondertussen al het eten gebracht is, na het eten zet Sasuke de plateaus buiten en gaat dan naast Sakura zitten. "Ik weet dat je het op dit moment zeer moeilijk hebt omdat je net gehoord hebt dat je beide ouders overleden zijn, dus is het ok om te huilen. Je weet dat ik van je hou en dat ik je altijd zal troosten en je altijd zal steunen. Je weet ook dat ik net hetzelfde heb meegemaakt. Ik zal er altijd voor jou zijn Sakura." Hij neemt Sakura in zijn armen. Sakura begint te wenen. Samen vallen ze na lange tijd in slaap.


	6. NOTE

Hierbij wil ik even laten weten dat ik bezig ben met een ander verhaal deze keer in het Engels namelijk Love amongst Hate

Daarom worden deze verhalen een beetje in de steek gelaten maar van zodra het ander verhaal af is

zal ik weer verder doen aan:

Konoha High geen meisjes toegestaan

Konoha High wens van een overledene

tot gauw

Faye Lootus


	7. an

sorry doordat ik het te druk heb met andere dingen heb ik ervoor gekozen om dig verhaal niet meer verder te schrijven.


End file.
